


Besides, it's cheaper

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: College au where I don't explain anything they're just gay





	1. It's quicker

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,, haven't decided if I'll put nsfw in it but I'm tagging it jic

Hitoka takes her shoes off by the doorway. There's no step-up. All her bags are lumped in a haphazard heap right past the doorway. Shimizu is already at the sink pouring water into a cup. She hands it to Hitoka and as she starts pouring her own she says, "I'll show you where everything in the kitchen is later but first let's get your room set up."

Hitoka takes a few long swigs  
before the cup is empty. She sets it on the counter and grabs two big bags to take into her room. 

Shimizu has only drank a little of her water but she sets the cup down anyway and grabs another two bags to take into the room. She goes into the room and Hitoka has just sat down, opening one of the bags to put stuff away. 

"Oh, you don't have to help me," Hitoka says. It's not in a shy tone but it's not loud or pushy either. More like a familiar statement that has showed its face in many, many conversations of Hitoka's. 

"It's quicker with two people," Shimizu replies as she sets the bags down and sits next to Hitoka, pulling some folded clothes out of the bag. "How do you normally arrange your drawers? Since there's no closet."

"Oh, uh, shirts and pants in middle drawer." Hitoka watches Shimizu open the drawer and set the clothes in, her back bends slightly forward as her hands move to stack the folded clothes as tightly together as possible. Hitoka grabs more folded clothes out of the bag. 

Shimizu takes the clothes out of Hitoka's hands to stack them in the drawer. "I'm putting your underwear in the top drawer, socks will go there too."

Hitoka's face gets hot when she realizes Shimizu has started putting folded panties into the top drawer. It's foolish to be embarrassed about underwear but Hitoka is anyway. She has some cute panties and then some pointless lace panties that don't really fit with the others. She gets more flustered when she notices the tiniest flit of a smirk on Shimizu's lips when Shimizu moves a stack with some lace on top. 

Hitoka's face gets a little hotter when Shimizu smiles and says, "All your underwear is really cute."

'Straight girls say shit like this all the time, no need to get gay about it,' Hitoka thinks. 

But there is a need, and she will get gay about it.


	2. I'll buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat some pizza and talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza is really delicious and I love it.  
> I'm only gonna update when I want.   
> Next chapter is gonna be extremely nsfw but it'll be a stand alone so you can skip if you want

Most of Hitoka's things were put away and the young women headed into the kitchen so Shimizu could show Hitoka where the kitchen utensils were. 

"Let's order a pizza for delivery, I'll buy," Shimizu said, grabbing her phone to look up a pizza joint's menu. 

Hitoka stood next to Shimizu to look at the phone screen too. "Yay, thank you."

Shimizu proposed a meat pizza and Hitoka agreed, then Shimizu put a call in. When the call ended she said, "it'll be 30-45 minutes she said."

Shimizu showed Hitoka where the rest of the kitchen utensils and food goes while they waited for the pizza. 

\---

Shimizu set down her pizza to take a drink of water from her cup. When she finished drinking she said, "I feel like I should have told you this before you moved in, but I still wanted you to move in so I didn't."

Hitoka looked at Shimizu with confusion and set down her pizza too while she finished chewing. 

Shimizu continues, "well, I mean, first and foremost is our friendship like that's the most important to me." Shimizu's cheeks started to color but she never dropped eye contact. "Um, well, I've had this boyfriend-title friend with benefits who I've been sleeping with for months now."

Hitoka looked even more confused and thought why Shimizu was telling her this, what did this have to do with friendship?

Shimizu takes a small breath, "uh I'm not explaining this right. Um both of us are in love with other people but we both really like sex so we just went along as a couple. He's in love with another guy and I've been in love with you."

The 'you' fell out of Shimizu's mouth and onto the table staring up at Hitoka expectantly. All she does is blink at it. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just, uh, I thought I should tell you outright so you can tell me how I should act. I still love you a lot as a friend too so I wanted to make sure this was out there early. I still wanna live with you so I'll do things however you want. Um, yeah." 

At this point Hitoka began staring into her cup of water. All she says is, "I thought you were straight."

"I'm not. And you're the only person I've ever been in love with so," the 'so' leaves a trail but Shimizu stopped where it was. 

Hitoka has now registered what has been said and is gripped with curiosity. "Why? When?"

"Well, since high school after we started getting really close. And uh, nobody's ever made me laugh as hard as you do. You have this wit that is just so funny without ever being mean. You're really weird and somehow you get shy sometimes. It's always been a bit baffling to me why you get nervous around other people because you're so pretty and cute and then you're also way funny and smart and everyone realizes it after talking with you for a minute. You're also really kind and you have a lot of love in your heart for everyone you know. I don't know, you're just really amazing. I remember when I noticed you didn't get shy around me I was really happy and yeah." Shimizu stopped the rambling. 

Hitoka thought about this for a while. Hitoka started falling in love with Shimizu in her second year of high school. They had been really close friends from volleyball and they spent a lot of time together after practices. Then they just spent a lot of time together anyway. Hitoka always went to Shimizu's track meets and had a lot of fun watching her in her different events. Shimizu was very fast and strong. And each of them helped the other with homework. Hitoka had always been great with history because she really loved picking up trivia about culture and traditions. Shimizu was always great with math. So they ended up studying a lot together. And they'd eat lunch together. And as they spent more and more time together, they opened up about their childhoods, their difficulties, their hobbies, their other friends, their families. They always had a lot to say. 

Hitoka let these thoughts slosh around in her head. She said, "oh."

Hitoka was still looking into her cup of water so she didn't notice Shimizu furrowing her brow. 

Hitoka takes a deep, long breath and exhales into "well actually I'm in love with you too."

Hitoka looked up to see surprise has taken over Shimizu's features. Both of their eyes are locked. 

Shimizu stares for a moment and the surprise is replaced with incredulous confusion. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah, but I uh, still don't know how I want things to be right now yet." Hitoka dropped eye contact and finished her slice of pizza. She gulped the rest of her water while Shimizu remained quiet. Hitoka went to rinse her plate and cup and said, "I'm gonna go organize more of my room and think. But I do love you."

Hitoka left the kitchen and Shimizu sat unmoving for another minute. She started eating her pizza again and when she was done she put away the leftovers and rinsed her dishes too.


	3. Sleep with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn y'all idk what else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS PORN
> 
> so I'm not into penetration and I'm not gonna write it. 
> 
> Like I said this is a stand alone and I'll write a small summary for next chapter. 
> 
> Now we all know why I wrote this sweet Satan I'm a fucking pervert.

Hitoka brushed her teeth a little while before she started listening for the bathroom door to open again. She was listening to tell when Shimizu was done in the bathroom. Hitoka heard the door open and close again and when she looked out of her room to see, the bathroom light wasn't slipping out from between the floor and the door. Shimizu's door was ajar and the light in her room was on

Hitoka went over to Shimizu's door and knocked lightly. When Shimizu said, "yeah?" Hitoka quietly walked in. 

Shimizu was still wearing her clothes from the day, a baggy tee and some sweat pants. She stood over by her dresser with a drawer open; she was about to change. 

Hitoka overtook the space between them and took Shimizu's face in her hands. Hitoka gently pressed her lips to Shimizu's, quickly grew more forceful and began opening her mouth more to let her tongue do more work. Shimizu's tongue met Hitoka's with the same heat and passion and their mouths moved fast together. After around a minute Hitoka pulled away. 

"Tell me to stop because I'm going all the way if you don't." Hitoka's hands still held Shimizu's face, skin soft and hot. 

"Please, don't stop," Shimizu spoke in a light voice. 

Hitoka went back in, her tongue got messier, both of their mouths were now hot and slippery. Hitoka dropped her hands and started moving her hands into Shimizu's shirt. She stroked Shimizu's back, moved her hands upwards toward Shimizu's shoulder blades. No bra blocked her path. Hitoka slid her hands around the outside of Shimizu's rib cage and let her hands rest for a moment right under Shimizu's breasts. 

Their bodies were being pressed closer together and Hitoka dropped her hands down to caress Shimizu's stomach and hips. She placed both hands into Shimizu's waistband, her fingers stroked where the bottom of Shimizu's hip met her thigh. 

Hitoka moved her hands again up into Shimizu's shirt, this time taking the fabric with her. She broke up the kiss to take off the baggy tee. Shimizu took the opportunity to do the same and moved Hitoka's tank top up over Hitoka's head. The shirts were dropped to the floor. 

Hitoka moved back in to Shimizu's face but instead she kissed her neck. She left soft small hickeys wherever her lips met Shimizu's skin, not enough to leave noticeable bruises. Shimizu moaned softly and reached her own hands around to Hitoka's back, unhooked Hitoka's bra. She moved both hands to push the bra closer between them and Hitoka slid her arms out of it, still kissing and then licking at Shimizu's neck. The bra dropped between them and they moved their bodies back together. 

Shimizu's skin was soft and slightly hotter than Hitoka's. Hitoka continued moving her mouth over Shimizu's neck and slid her hands between their bodies up to Shimizu's breasts. Her hands moved around her breasts before cupping them and moving her fingers over her nipples. Her nipples were already hard but they hardened even more slightly by the new stimulation. 

Shimizu slid her own hands into Hitoka's panties at the back, caressing Hitoka's ass as she moved her hands around to the front. Her fingers slowly followed the top of Hitoka's hips to the top of her inner thighs. Hitoka was already very hot and very wet. 

Before Shimizu's fingers could find their way between her lips, Hitoka dropped her own hands from Shimizu's breasts to her pants again. She slid into the waist band again and pulled the sweats and panties down, slowly as Hitoka bent and dropped her body with it. She kissed Shimizu's right thigh on the way down, leaving hickeys that would last. She moved Shimizu's feet out of the pants with Shimizu's quick compliance. Hitoka sucked different spots of skin on her way up Shimizu's thigh then stomach back to her breasts. By now standing had gotten uncomfortable so Hitoka guided Shimizu to her bed. 

As Shimizu softly flopped onto the bed Hitoka set her knees around the outside of Shimizu's hips, straddling her. She folded her body downward onto Shimizu, her chest now lying flat against Shimizu's. Hitoka resumed moving her mouth and tongue along Shimizu's neck, Hitoka's hands rested on the outside of Shimizu's shoulder blades. 

Shimizu slipped her hand back into Hitoka's panties around her hips to start pulling the panties and shorts down. Hitoka moved her butt up into the air to give more room along her thighs for shorts to move down. Her knees were too far apart to slide them off all the way so she put her right knee between Shimizu's thighs. She folded her left knee up against their pressed chests as Shimizu pulled the shorts down off her left leg then past her right knee. Shimizu folded her left knee and slipped her foot into the shorts, sliding them down all the way off Hitoka's leg. 

Hitoka moved herself into a kneeling position over Shimizu's body, right knee still placed between Shimizu's thighs. As Hitoka hunched back down to kiss Shimizu's mouth again, she set her hands on the bed past Shimizu's head and she slid her knee up against her pussy. Her knee was getting wet and slippery so she moved it ever so slightly and softly against Shimizu. 

Shimizu moaned into Hitoka's mouth and moved her hands between Hitoka's thighs, caressing the smooth skin until they reached her lips. Her fingers slid between them, very wet and hot, and moved up to her clitoris. Shimizu's fingers started working their way around it, over it. Hitoka shuddered, her knee twitched against Shimizu. 

Hitoka dropped her hips down to sit lightly on Shimizu's left leg, leaving Shimizu's fingers. Hitoka moved her right hand from behind Shimizu's head and down between her thighs. Hitoka slides her fingers up and down Shimizu's lips before she moved them on top of her clit. 

Shimizu whimpered and grabbed onto Hitoka's thigh. "Let me make you come first," she said, breathy and fast. 

Hitoka smirked down at Shimizu. "I've waited a long time for this so I'm gonna watch you come first."

Hitoka lifted her body up straight and brought her left knee between Shimizu's thighs too. She spread Shimizu's legs wider with her own knees and moved her index and middle fingers faster against Shimizu's clitoris. Shimizu's chest heaved quickly as her breathing came out heavy and ragged, getting quicker and quicker. Hitoka's fingers matched the speed and Shimizu moaned. Hitoka's fingers started moving faster than Shimizu's breathing, then faster, then faster. Shimizu's toes began twitching and her left hand gripped the blanket beneath them. She moaned more loudly and quickly until she came, her back arched slightly and her whole left leg twitching. Hitoka moved her fingers slowly over her clitoris a few more times before she placed her hand back over above Shimizu's head. Hitoka bent her body and head down to press her tongue into Shimizu's mouth again. 

Shimizu breathed fast and hard into Hitoka's mouth, shoving her tongue against Hitoka's. She moved both her legs between Hitoka's and grabbed Hitoka's butt, pushing her hips forward. She slipped her fingers back between Hitoka's lips stroking quickly up to Hitoka's clit. Hitoka moaned into Shimizu's mouth. Shimizu slid her left hand up to Hitoka's left hip to hold her body in place. 

As Shimizu moved her fingers more quickly, Hitoka stopped kissing and moaned. Hitoka moved her hands forward, letting her elbows and forearms rest on the bed. She dropped her chest onto Shimizu's, her face onto Shimizu's neck. She kept her hips in the air where they were and she tried licking Shimizu's neck more. Shimizu's fingers worked faster, slipping over Hitoka's clit over and over. Hitoka moaned again and again. 

Hitoka's breasts moved slightly against Shimizu's as her breathing intensified. She breathed hard and fast, heating Shimizu's neck further. Shimizu worked faster sliding over and over against Hitoka's clitoris. Hitoka's body began shuddering until she breathed out a quiet ragged "ah" and her toes gave a last twitch. Shimizu's fingers slowed as she pulled them off and away from Hitoka. 

Hitoka lifted her body off of Shimizu, moved her right leg over both of Shimizu's and sat on the bed. She crossed her legs in crisscross and moved her hands behind her body, extending and letting her head fall back. She sighed deeply. 

Shimizu turned on her side to look over Hitoka's body, completely and intentionally exposed. Her chest and ribs pressed up inside her own skin. Her pussy pink and soft and still really wet. Shimizu was taking it all in, she hadn't thought she would ever see Hitoka's body like this. She hadn't thought Hitoka would ever act like this, taking control of sex. 

Shimizu reached her hand to touch just above Hitoka's knee. Hitoka lifts her head back up to look at Shimizu. "Sleep with me," Shimizu says. 

"Do you have to wake up for anything?" Hitoka asks. 

"No."

Hitoka crawled over and into the covers and Shimizu got under the covers too. Their bodies faced each other and Hitoka intertwined her legs with Shimizu's. 

They settled in to talk and eventually sleep.


End file.
